Lawlipop (Nurse)
Who is Lawlipop? Lawlipop is an android devil girl that has a bit of a kinky side and enjoys dressing up in various lewd outfits that include 'tools'. She is currently the employed nurse at 'Rob' Roflgator's Golden Gator Bar and Grill. Don't ask why a bar and grill needs a nurse. While she doesn't have much experience in healthcare she is quick to offer comfort to injured customers. Although she's mostly seen as just putting band-aids on afflicted patrons, she somehow brings in the big bucks from her services. It's a bit of a mystery how she earns so much money in one night. Biography & History Her specific android origins are unknown as she has never publicly disclosed the details of her mechanical history. Sometime in the past, she was adopted by Hideo Kojima and Norman 'Slippery' Reedus. She met 'Rob' Roflgator while visiting the Gator Bar for the first time with a friend in late July 2018. Due to Rob's hobby of wingmanning and establishing hook ups, she was initially attempted to be paired with Astree or R3dzDead in typical dating game fashion by Rob but despite these efforts, she would actually strike up a good friendship with the resident brat HeGone. s parents Sorry and Dango. Lawlipop's parent Norman 'Slippery' Reedus is also pictured.]]After spending more time with each other, she would get engaged to HeGone on July 31st after they had a slightly kinky session together in The Gator Bar. During their time together in they were caught by Rob overhearing HeGone asking Lawli for permission to abuse her outside the bedroom, shocking Rob. HeGone's mother Sorry expressed worry where he could be getting those strange urges from, while eyeing Rob himself. Shortly after dating HeGone, she would don "edgy" outfits while with her husband. She would also reveal that she's an android fashioned after a devil. On August 2nd Lawli and HeGone had a family meeting together with HeGone's parents Sorry and Dango and grandparents Roflgator and Ikumi. Lawli's adoptive parents Hideo Kojima and Norman Reedus also attended. Sorry and Dango discussed and questioned their son's wish to 'abuse' her but ended the discussion as long as they both consented to each-other's kinks. and HeGone|209x209px]] That same night, she and HeGone were suddenly pronounced as husband and wife by Vore. As a minister of 'The Church of Pickle,' Vore suddenly started reading out wedding vows, surprising them both. As HeGone kissed Lawlipop after hearing the vows, Vore unceremoniously pronounced them as husband and wife. Due to the resident healer Crake not showing up for a couple days - and also due to nepotism after marrying his grandson - Rob would hire Lawlipop as the official nurse of the Golden Gator Bar and Grill. Again, don't ask why a bar needs a nurse. After a fight and disagreements she and HeGone eventually divorced. Gallery Roflgator July 25th Astree and Lawlipop.jpg|Lawlipop and Astree talking to Roflgator on July 25th Roflgator July 25th Lawlipop R3dzDead and a candle.jpg|Lawli "torturing" R3dzDead Roflgator July 31 11 The Golden Gator island Shrimp Jor and Lawlipop.jpg|Visiting Shrimp's tent with Jor Rilla Roflgator Aug 2nd 30 Nurse Lawlipop.jpg|Lawlipop as a nurse Roflgator Aug 1st 17 Nurse Lawlipop and Pandawanbear.jpg|Nurse Lawlipop taking a look at a beat up and injured PandawanBear Roflgator Aug 2nd 9 Lawlipop money.jpg|Earning big bucks Roflgator Aug 2nd 8 Lawlipop money.jpg|Lawli giving money to her boss Roflgator Roflgator Aug 2nd 34 HeGone and Lawlipop married.jpg|The newlyweds discussing their sudden marriage with Sorry Roflgator Aug 2nd 35 HeGone and Lawlipop married.jpg|Accepted by her mother-in-law Category:Characters Category:People Category:Robots Category:A.I.